SKET: The After story
by KanaxCucumber
Summary: After the last aired episode, the SKET Dan is still up to their regular craziness... and a few more fan requested romance between the two "main" characters. To those who are just plain dissapointed with how the anime ended, this one's for you guys :)
SKET Dance Fanfic by: KanaxCucumber

Disclaimer: Sket Dance is created and/or owned by Shinohara Kenta/Shueisha, Team Sket and TV TOKYO.

All events that take place in this story happen after the last episode of Sket Dance. If you see any inconsistencies here to the original anime or manga series, I deeply apologize.

 **-1-**

_No one likes almost mid-year beginnings_

 **Himeko**

I popped a pelocan into my mouth and grinned; Miso wasabi flavor, a perfect pick me up for a cold late spring day. I looked up to the sky and brought my sleeves down. Looks like rain.

I checked my bag for my umbrella. W-wait… I didn't leave it on my desk again did I...?

"Ohayo Ne-sama!" Switch's synthesized voice greeted me enthusiastically from behind.

He always conveniently appears at times like this for some reason. Usui Kazuyoshi Aka; Switch, uses a speech synthesizing program that he created on his computer to talk to people, which he always carries around with the use of a sling that he hangs across the back of his neck. His face always seems calm and cool even though his voice synthesizing sounded happy or mad, it used to bother me before but I've gotten used to it.

"Ohayo Switch,"

"You look like you're in some kind of trouble, Ne-sama"

"I left my umbrella at home; can you come with me to go get it?"

"Why don't you leave it behind?"

"Why would I—" I remembered what had happened before and blushed.

"Shut it! Go with me to get it now!" At least I wouldn't be the only one late to class today.

We reached the front of my house after a full ten minutes of race walking with Switch. When I opened the door, mother was standing right there with my umbrella in hand.

"Thanks Oka-san" I said as I took the umbrella from her with a smile. As I slowly turned to leave, I tried my best to avoid eye contact with her but failed; our eyes met and I almost jumped. She looked genuinely mad this time.

"Onizuka Hime! Get goin' you're already almost halfway through first period!"

She looks behind me and sees Switch. I hear Switch begin to say a barrage of rapid fire overly formal apologies when my Mother stopped him.

"It's okay Switch-kun, thank you for looking after Himeko." She said with a suspiciously strained smile.

I was about to say something until I felt a strange aura emanating from her which made my palms suddenly sweaty.

"I'm g-going now Oka-san!" I managed to say before I ran out the gate, dragging Switch behind me.

"Don't look back; she'll sense your fear." I hissed

"As expected from the mother of the great Onihime" Switch typed into his laptop, hands quivering in alarm.

I wish people would stop calling me that.

We reached the school gate to see Tsubaki scolding a group of first years for being late. We hid behind a post until I saw that his back was turned and quietly went past him. We hurried inside the main school building and changed into our indoor shoes.

"Ne-sama, I have acquired some info which you might want to know about." He said; eyes fixated on his laptop.

"Eh? What is it? Don't just stand there, hurry up and tell me."

"It seems there is a new transferee in our class… Inoue Hana, It appears that she is from your old middle school."

My mouth went dry.

"That's it? I thought it was something important. Let's hurry up or Chu-san might make us his new lab rats for one of his "experimental" drugs.

 **Bossun**

I walked to school alone with my hands in my pockets. I got out my phone and checked to see the results of the Ultra-Mayhem Hybrid Triple S Class Road Kill weekly trivia. Maybe I might finally get lucky and get this week's grand prize; a limited edition Platinum Killer Chloe raccoon mascot figurine with a matching Liberty Killed Joel towel set!

I scrolled down to see who had won the grand prize:

This week's grand prize winner:

Bossman_XD

CONGRATULATIONS!

"YEEESSS! I WON I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON! ALL THOSE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS ANSWERING THIS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ EVERY WEEK FINALY PAID OFF! I TOLD HIMEKO THIS WASN'T RIGGED!" I yelled in satisfaction

I read the prize claiming details and continued walking until I hear someone call out my name. It sounded like it came from someone who was about to invade my personal space. Hesitantly, I look up from my phone and see Saaya running towards me, I quickly shift my gaze to her twin ponytails bobbing up and down, so as to avoid a concussion.

"Ohayo Bossun!" Saaya says with an especially sweet smile

"O-ohayo Saaya" I say nervously. Why am I so jumpy? It's only Saaya, same as always. Nothing's changed… well except maybe the fact that she confessed her feelings for me yesterday… But that's beside the point! Just act like you always do… like **I** always do… right.

"Are you feeling ok Bossun…? Your face is in a weird shape..."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! My face is in a weird shape? What am I? Abstract Art?" I said with too much passion.

"Your face is turning red too, and it's unusually cold out today… You're not catching a cold are you? " She said as she started to closely examine my face

"No…" (gotta change the subject…)

"I think I'm allergic to something… maybe it's that new cologne you're wearing."

Saaya turned scarlet and quickly distanced herself.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to blackberries…" She said as let her head droop

"N-no, it's ok. I'm not actually allergic to your perfume… I think I'm allergic to…you… W-wait What? that's not what I—"

She looked up at me, her face the color of hot lava.

"S-saaya wait—"

"Bossun!" She exclaimed as she tried to shove me into the pavement. I quickly dodged it to the right and turned to run the other way when I see Captain (aka Takahashi Chiaki, Captain of the Softball team) walking alone a couple paces in front of me. She spots me and Saaya and smiles.

"Saaya! Bossun!" Captain called out as I swiftly ran to her and hid behind her back.

"O-oh hi Captain! Good morning, fancy seeing you h-here!" I nervously said as Saaya walked towards us with a passive expression.

(Nice save captain!)

"You two seem livelier than usual today, what's up?" Captain asked innocently

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Um I mean, what are you talking about? There's nothing going on around here." I said as I retreated from my hiding place and walked a few steps ahead of her.

"Y-y-yah," Saaya hid her hands behind her back. "It's just as what he says."

"Well…. If you guys say so," She said as her eyes went from me to Saaya and grinned "Good luck Saaya-chan!" Captain says as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Saaya pleaded.

With that Captain ran ahead leaving me and Saaya to walk to school with everyone staring at us. I had a strange feeling that Saaya was grinning the whole time. When we entered the school gate she suddenly stopped to get something out of her pocket.

"H-here… I…. made it last night—…"She said as she held out her palm

"It's a bit rough but… I wanted to try out making one and… it's the best I can do… Though I know you can do better…"

It was a SKET keychain. It was pretty well made; it definitely didn't take her just one night to make that.

" I… I want you to have it…"

"Really? Wow, thanks."

I took the keychain from her hand and had a better look at it. It was about an inch long and an inch and a half wide, it was 3D sket logo painted red with the word SKET engraved and painted white across it, on the reverse side was my name engraved in the same way but in black. It was made of some type of wood which she had carved herself.

"It's awesome Saaya! Thank you." I said as I gave her a wide grin.

Her face lit up and she gave me a warm smile

"I-I'm glad you… like it." Saaya said, relieved.

Just then, the bell started to ring. As I attached the keychain on to my bag's zipper I notice an imposing presence head toward us. I look around and I spot my twin brother, Tsubaki Sasuke, walking towards us with a smug look on his face.

"Fujisaki! The bell just rang, stop standing around and get going to your classrooms!" He announced

"What!? Where did YOU come from?! You can't just start barking orders at **me** like that! What about Saaya? Why can't you just give your Onii-chan a break huh?" I spat back.

Saaya sighed and looked annoyingly at me and Tsubaki.

"Ugh. If you two are just gonna keep yelling at each other I'm going to go ahead!" She said with her face unusually pink.

Saaya walked off into the main school building leaving me and Tsubaki to settle our differences. Not.

"Fujisaki,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what's going on with you and Saaya but if you decide to do anything you should consult with her brother first. I can talk to him if you want."

"Huh? There are rumors about us already? Thanks but no thanks." I said annoyingly

Kato Kiri suddenly appeared on one knee beside Tsubaki and said something about Jona Sachii loitering about near the gym. He started asking for his permission to do something too colorful to mention. I shove my hands into my pockets and start walking away.

"One more thing Fujisaki," Tsubaki added.

"What is it?" I said as I looked back

Tsubaki held up his fist, eyes burning with passion and said something that was seriously out of character.

"I've got your back Onii-nyan!" He said

"Good luck to you, Bossun" Kiri butted in

(ok…?) I continued walking as I waved them goodbye. I felt rain drops start to fall on my shoulders so I hurried inside. I wonder if Himeko remembered to bring her umbrella this time. I arrived to class just as Chu-san started calling out names for attendance. I walked to my seat and notice that Switch and Himeko's desks were empty. What are those two up to?

 **Switch**

Sure enough, we arrived to class halfway through first period. Chu-san sure was mad at Himeko and me. I watched as Himeko and Chu-san argued over what punishment we ought to get (lol). We ended up with classroom duty for a month and giving the transferee a tour of the campus. I scan the class for an unfamiliar face and spot the transferee at the back row, near the rear door. She was scribbling something down, which is unlikely to be notes since she has a record of not paying attention in class.

At the mention of her name Inoue Hana looked up from her notebook. Himeko waved to her with a smile but Inoue-san just looked back down and continued what she was doing. I looked at Himeko and she had a concerned look on her face. We went to our seats and classes resumed.

The bell rang and everyone started to go the cafeteria and putting their tables together. I saw Himeko go over to Bossun's table and they start talking. I stood up and just when I was about to walk over to them a familiar tsundere's voice called out to me, I looked over to door at the front of the room and saw Saaya's face poking out. I was about to ask her what it was but Himeko had invited her inside before I could say anything.

This is gonna be interesting, better leave those three alone… I had decided to eavesdrop on their conversation for awhile until I noticed that the transferee had left the room. I contemplated on whether or not I should remind Himeko that we were supposed to show her around, but I trusted her to remember things like this. I quickly went after her and saw her a couple meters in front of me; Yuuki Reiko had stopped her in the middle of the hallway. I bet she was recruiting her to the occult club. Inoue Hana had long midnight blue dyed hair that was a few inches above her waist; her bangs were half the length of her face and were unevenly parted, more to her right. She let her bangs cover her left eye and most of the left half of her face and clipped them on her right. She was considerably pale and had visible rings around her eyes. She was marginally taller than most of the girls in this school. Yuuki probably thought she was occult club material. I hid myself behind a beam and strained to hear their conversation.

"…curses and hexes, on Fridays we go over to Nagi-san's house for a horror movie marathon. What do you say? Do you want to become a fellow occult sister?" Yuuki said as persuasively as she could. She didn't do very well, she looked like Sadako from _The Ring_ and her equally ghostly sounding voice could make middle school students cry, although Inoue Hana didn't look very scared of her.

"Sorry Yuuki-san…" Inoue Hana began to say "I'm not into that kind of stuff… if you'd excuse me…" She politely declined

"Oh… ok. I see, well it was nice meeting you anyways Inoue-san" Yuuki said as she waved her hands around like she was trying to swat a fly. Was she cursing her?

Inoue Hana nodded and quickly walked off. She had a long stride; it was hard for me to keep up with her. She pulled out her earphones from her skirt pocket and put them on. She approached the end of the hall where the way to the audio visual room and the stairs to the fourth floor intersected. I was a few paces away from her at that point so I called out her name. I thought she would be able to hear me through her earphones at that distance but she took a sharp right turn and headed to the fourth floor. I sprinted forward; turning towards the direction she had gone and I almost bumped into her. I stopped right before it became awkward. She stood in front of me; at this distance I could tell that she was just probably a hair's breadth shorter than me. Her eyes went narrow—, well the eye that I could see, and stared me down suspiciously.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" She asked coldly.

A shiver went down my spine as I tried to think of something to say.

"I'm from your class, Chuma-sensei asked me to show you around, me and Himeko. And I—" I stopped midsentence when I notice her staring knowingly at my laptop.

"It's a speech synthesizing program I created, if you're eager to know."

"Your Usui Kazuyoshi…?" She asked, her face settling into a more serene expression

"Most people call me Switch." I tell her.

"Well…, Switch-kun, I don't need to be shown around. I have the campus map on my phone," She says as she holds up her smart phone displaying the campus map from the school's database.

"So if you'd excuse me, I'd like to be left alone." She said as she slid her phone back into her pocket and puts back on her ear phones.

I hear someone running towards our direction and Himeko calls out my name from behind.

"Switch! You can't just leave the room without me, we're supposed to show the Inoue-san around and I don't know where—" She says as she walks to my side. She notices Inoue Hana standing on the bottom steps of the stairs and does a quick change of facial expression.

"Oh, hi there Inoue-san! I didn't see you there," She says with an overpowering grin "I'm Onizuka Hime, but just call me Himeko alright? Come with us and we'll give you a tour of the campus." Himeko said as she held out her hand, gesturing Inoue-san to take it.

Inoue-san considered Himeko thoughtfully but shook her head.

"I'm sorry but… I have to go…" She apologized as she turned towards the stairs.

"W-wait! —"

"I held out my right hand to stop Himeko and she tries to protest.

"Switch, we have to go after her!"

"I understand your concern but I think it's best to leave her be for the time being."

"What? Why?"

"I looked her up… She doesn't have much on her school records; she was an average student in her primary school. In middle school she didn't do very well; she would failed in a couple of her subjects and she had to go to attend summer classes. She was never good at making friends and what friends she had… wouldn't stay her friend very long apparently. In high school, she seemed to be doing better, she had more friends and she even joined her school's art club… but her studies didn't improve…and it says here that her parents had to hold her back for a year because of it.

She couldn't leave her house; her parents confiscated her phone so she couldn't contact anyone. After the year was through her parents enrolled her back into her old school… But everyone she knew already graduated so she was back to being alone. She couldn't stand it so she pleaded to her parents to transfer her to our school… it seems to me that this story seems lacking, like someone erased a very important detail."

"I guess we'll just have to ask her to tell us about it won't we?" Himeko says, determined. "I'll go get Bossun. Get me something from the cafeteria will ya?"

"Sure." I say, my mind strangely detached from the conversation

"Thanks Switch." She says as she heads off to the clubroom, leaving me to stare at the top steps of the stairs where Inoue Hana disappeared into.

 **Bossun**

I heard the bell ring and felt myself getting hungry. I saw Himeko going towards me and I stared bleakly up at her when she reached my side.

"So why were you two late?" I asked her

"I asked Switch to go with me to get my umbrella… that I accidentally left at home." she said casually.

I remembered the contest trivia that I won and had the urge to show off to Himeko.

"Hey, hey, look here." I said enthusiastically as I held up my phone. Himeko leaned in to look at it. "I won the contest, see! Do you see Himeko?" I said while I extended my phone closer to her face. She recoiled and looked at me annoyingly.

"Of course I see you idiot!" She scolds me as she punches my shoulder "So what huh? Did you just want to show off to me?"

"B-but you're the one who s-s-said I couldn't win because it was rigged! I just… thought you'd be proud of… me…" I say as I feel myself being overwhelmed with feminine emotion

"W-wait, I didn't mean it like that. It's ok, geez, just calm down, —"

She suddenly turned her head and I followed her gaze. It was Saaya, her head was peeking through the doorway. Himeko calls her over and she timidly went into our classroom. She stands next to Himeko, on my right.

"Yo Saaya, What's up?" I asked her

"Oh, um… I was just wondering if I could eat together with you… and Himeko and Switch in the clubroom today…" She said tensely

"You don't have to ask, you're always welcome to join us." Himeko remarks

Saaya looked unusually nervous, with her hands were behind her back it looked like she was holding something behind her. I notice Himeko giving Saaya a sideways glance and for a second, her face looked apprehensive. She must've noticed what Saaya was hiding. What could it be? My mind goes through a dozen possibilities; a shrimp costume? Maybe a classmate of hers wants us to do another crazy request that involved animal ears and fur? Some were just too inappropriate to mention. Argh! The suspense is killing me!

"Oh, I just remembered that Switch and I were supposed to show the new transfer student around." Her eyes scanned the classroom "Where is that weird otaku anyways? Inoue-san isn't here either. Did he ditch me?!" She looked at me then to Saaya and gave an unusual smile. "Uh… You guys go on without us, I think Switch and I will just eat with Inoue-san at the cafeteria today." She said before she hurriedly left the room. It was just me and Saaya again. What's **with** everyone today? I stood up and stretched my arms.

"So… lets go," I said sluggishly

"After you," She said

Me and Saaya walked to the clubroom with a weird silence. Unwanted tension started to build until it enclosed around us like a bubble… until a certain samurai cut it with his "replica" sword, literally.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Me and Saaya said at the same time as we both jumped to opposite sides of the hall.

I looked at our attacker and it was (right on cue) our resident Samurai, Takamitsu Shinzo. He smiled innocently at us, replica sword in hand, and started to say something. I try to cut him off but Saaya beat me to it. She smacked him flat in the face and almost sent him through the window, had Kato Kiri not stopped him from doing so. He left us off with a warning since Shinzo had apparently attacked us first.

"I'll be going then, Bossun-sama, Saaya-san, if anything else comes up just drop by the student council room." Kiri said as he dragged along an unconscious Shinzo, his face looking oddly blissful, off the way we came.

"I hope nothing else happens." I said to myself as we continued to walk to the clubroom.

"What was that?" Saaya asked me

"Oh, I was just talking to myself."

Miraculously, nothing else DID come up and we safely arrived at the clubroom. I slid the door open, went to the tatami bench and quickly settled myself. Saaya took a seat on the sofa and put what she was hiding behind her back on the coffee table. It was two bento boxes stacked on top of each other, covered in a large green square cloth with its corners tied in a knot, which she untied and its corners she carefully spread below the identical looking blue bento boxes.

"I'm guessing one of those is for me?" I said, trying to sound less flattered than I actually was.

"D-don't get me wrong, this is just to say thank you." She said as she removed the lid and placed it in front of me.

"Thank you" I said as I looked at what she had given me.

The main dish was a few generous slices of beef smothered in delicious looking gravy with a variety of neatly placed side dishes. Saaya took the other one, placed it in front of her and took off the top. I looked like mine except it was a little more haphazardly done. She must've taken time making mine that she had to rush on hers. Shucks.

"It looks delicious Saaya! I doubt if Hi-" I stopped myself and wondered why her name had almost been in that sentence.

"If what Bossun?" Saaya asked curiously

"Er, It's… nothing. So, Lets dig in!"

"Itadakimasu." we say together and we started eating

"Where's Hosuke?" Saaya said, looking around

"Oh, he must be sleeping somewhere." I whistled a few notes and he flew out from beneath Himeko's desk and landed on Switch's rare anime wand collectible which served as his perch.

"How did you teach him how to do that?" She asked me

"I didn't. I was just whistling one afternoon and when I got to that part of the song he suddenly just flew back to his perch while Himeko was feeding him." I said

"Weird… He's usually so focused when he eats. Do you think he was trained by someone before?"

"It seems likely." I said as I took a bite of the steak.

"I wonder if we'll ever meet his past owner…" she said whilst picking out pieces of meat from her steak and placing them to one corner of her bento box "I don't know if I would even want to meet whoever they are…Hosuke's owner that is. I mean he left him alone out there with a broken wing…" She got up, got Hosuke's feeding plate and put it on the table. She placed the pieces of meat on the plate with her fingers. Hosuke flew to the table and started pecking on the meat.

I don't think having a bird eat with us on the table is very sanitary… Hosuke glared up at me and looked like he was asking me for food. Saaya gave me a look and I decided to spare him some of my vegetables. When placed the vegetables on his plate, Hosuke abruptly took them in his mouth and tossed them back at my face. I hear Saaya burst into laughter as I wiped a wad of pickled cucumber off the bridge of my nose with the back of my hand. Big mistake, pickles are cured over a period of time with vinegar and salt, something you should NOT rub over your eyes. I realized that too late unfortunately. I yelped in pain as the vinegar and salt pickle concoction came in contact with my eyes. It burned like fire and hurt like piercing needles. I laid on my back on the tatami and started rolling back and forth, my balled fists pressing on my eyes, while screaming for help over and over again.

"HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!"

"hahahaha… Bossun—*chuckle* your not actually on fire you know that?" Saaya said, out of breath.

"IT BURNS!" I screamed as I sat in a cross sitting position. I started to rub the pickle fluid out of my eyes when I see Himeko burst into the room with my half closed left eye. She had a plastic filled with cans of milk tea in hand. She had a worried look on her face which quickly turned into a look of irritation. She took a can of tea from the plastic bag and headed for my direction.

"W-wait wh—"

Himeko opened the can and poured the contents on my head. I looked up at her and gave her the same look of disgust she gave me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I yelled at her

She crossed her arms and turned her head to the other direction "You should be thanking me! Your eyes don't sting anymore do they?" She stomped off to sit next to Saaya on the couch.

"I'm all wet now! I didn't bring any extra clothes with me."

"That's your fault for screaming too loudly, I thought you were in trouble and—"

"…And what huh?"

She looked at me for a moment then looked away.

"I just came to tell you something about Inoue Hana."

"Lets hear it then."

"Not until you go get cleaned up."

"I told you. I don't have any extra clothes."

"Why don't you go ask Switch if he has any?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"I asked him to buy me lunch…" She eyed the bento boxes on the table and looked at Saaya then to me. "I should go buy another can," She said as she handed me the drinks "I'll go ask Switch for you."

"You're being oddly generous today." I said

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She said with a stony look on her face as she stood up to leave.

"In that case, why don't you buy me an almond jelly from the cafeteria?"

She slid open the door and looked back. "Don't push it chief."

Himeko went out and slid the door close.

_chapter 1 end_

 **-2-**

_Illegal recruitment _

Coming soon… (taabun) — that's Japanese for maybe


End file.
